Be my girl
by TenshiKawaii27
Summary: Oikawa Tsurara is a new student on Nura Academy. Now, she is the girlfriend of the most popular guy in school, Nura Rikou. But what will happen when Rikou's childhood friend came back? And what's this promise he and the girl share? Rikou Yokai x Tsurara
1. Chapter 1

"**BE MY GIRL"**

**Chapter 1: **Transfer student!  
><span>

**~3~**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story (except for their homeroom teacher). 

**~3~**

In a town in Ukiyoe exists a school named Nura Academy. It is a school for high school students. The school is very famous in the city because it is rumored to be owned by a very rich family.

Today is a special day for a certain girl named Oikawa Tsurara. It's the first day of school and she's finally going to her dream school, the Nura Academy. She looked at herself in the mirror wearing her school uniform. "The uniform is so cute!" She said as she twirled around her room.

"Tsurara, are you finished getting ready?" Her mom asked her as she opened her room's door.

"Mom, what do you think?" She said as she showed her uniform to her mom.

"It's very lovely, dear." Her mother, Setsura, is like an adult version of her. Same blue and black hair and also the same eyes. "Now, you better hurry up or you'll be late for school!" "Hai!"

**~3~**

Tsurara was humming to herself as she made her way to school. She was so excited that she hadn't noticed the person in front of her. "Ouch!" That person said.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said as she bowed down. "It's okay. No need to be so formal. I'm Rikuo by the way." He said with a smile and offered to shake hands with her.

"Ah, Oikawa Tsurara! Nice to meet you!" She said and accepted his offer to shake hands.

"You're going to Nura Academy as well?" He noticed as he pointed her school uniform. "Yep! You as well?" She asked.

"Yeah! Why don't we go together then?" He smiled. The both of them walked together to school. While walking, Tsurara couldn't help but to look at the brown-haired boy.

'_He's really cute. And nice as well…'_ She said to herself. _'W-Wait! Idiot Tsurara! Why are you thinking about that?' _She blushed.

"What's wrong, Tsurara? Are you okay?" Rikuo seemed to notice her blushing.

"I-It's nothing. I'm fine." She smiled. "Okay then…" Rikuo replied to her.

"Ah look! There it is!" Rikuo pointed at the building in front of them. Tsurara was really surprised. It's like a palace! "Wow!" She shouted. "It's so pretty Rikuo!"

"Yeah. Shall we go in?" "Sure!" She replied with a cheerful smile. As they went inside the school, Tsurara felt like everyone was looking at her and whispering. _'W-Why are they looking at me? Do I look weird?' _She asked herself.

"Uhm… Rikuo, why are they looking at us?" She asked as she got closer to him. Rikuo just smiled and replied with a "You'll see."

"Rikuo-kun!" Shouted a brunette who was rushing towards them. "Long time, no see! I've missed you so so much!" She said as she tried to hug him but Rikuo took a step backward to avoid the hug.

"K-Kana-chan… Y-Yeah, It's been a long time." He faked a smile.

"Rikuo-kun, who's that girl?" She said as she pointed at Tsurara.

"Ah, this is Oikawa Tsurara, a friend of mine. Tsurara, this is Ienaga Kana-chan." He introduced them to each other. Kana glared at the girl and gave her a 'Hmph!'

'_W-What? Does she have a problem with me or something?' _Tsurara was starting to get angry.

"Rikuo-kun, let's go!" Kana pulled Rikuo's arm. "I'm sorry, Kana-chan. But, I still have to show Tsurara around the school." He said as he waved her goodbye and walked over to Tsurara. "Let's go?" She nodded. Kana suddenly released a strange aura and was glaring at them.

**~3~**

"Rikuo, is Ienaga-san a friend of yours?" She asked as they walked together at the school hallway.

"I guess you could say that she's a childhood friend of mine." He first sighed before he continued. "But, she confessed to me 2 years ago and now I can't treat her like I used to."

"I see. That's too bad then." She said. But Tsurara still get the feeling that people are looking at them and most of the girls are also glaring at her.

"Ah, Tsurara, do you know which classroom you'll be in?" Rikuo asked.

"Yeah. I'll be at class 1-1." She said. "Really? That's my room as well! Hey, why don't we sit together?"

"Sure! But don't we have seating arrangements, though?" The maiden asked, confused.

"Yeah, we do. But the seating arrangement will be applied a week after the first day of school. It's a rule here." He smiled.

"Rikuo sure knows a lot about Nura Academy." Tsurara complemented him. "Of course!" He grinned.

"Oh, and Tsurara, later, there will be an opening ceremony. Let's go together, okay?" "Okay!"

'_He sure is nice. And he's so cute whenever he smiles. He's very friendly as well… He's also taller than me, and those big brown eyes…'_ "Tsurara, is something wrong? You've been staring at me for a while now." Rikuo said, making her back to her senses.

"Eh? I-It's nothing, really! Ahaha…" "Okay then." He replied and continued to tour her around the school.

**~3~**

KRIIINNG! The school bell rang, meaning it's time for the opening ceremony. "Let's go, Tsurara!" Rikuo said as he grabbed Tsurara's arm and dragged her on the school gymnasium where they'll be having the said ceremony.Tsurara was blushing really hard. _'H-He's holding my hand!'_

"We're here. Phew! I'm glad we're not late!" Rikuo said as he continued to drag Tsurara. Said girl was closing her eyes because of too much embarrassment. They then joined their class.

"Good morning, Ami-sensei! Tsurara here is a new student. She'll be in your care for this year, and me as well!" She smiled to the teacher.

"Oh, I see! I'll have Rikuo in my class this year… reminds me of you brother. I was also the one who taught him when he was your age." Ami-sensei said as she remembered those times.

"Don't ever compare me with that guy, Ami!" Rikuo shouted. Tsurara was surprised to see him mad and calling their teacher only by her name. "Rikuo, calm down…" She said.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Ami-sensei said as she bowed her head. _'What? Why is Ami-sensei acting like that? She's a teacher, isn't she?' _Tsurara was clearly confused.

"Let's go, Tsurara." He led Tsurara to a vacant seat and sat beside her. "R-Rikuo, excuse me for asking, but… why did Ami-sensei said sorry to you?"

"Heh. Later, you'll see." She smirked. Tsurara just stared at him.

**~3~**

The opening ceremony finally started. There, they saw the principal of the Nura Academy. _'Pffft… what the heck of a look is that? He's really short for an old guy… And his head… What's with that? Why is it so long?'_ The president, Nurarihyon, gave his speech to all the students.

"Now, I shall introduce to you my two grandsons. I think you all know who they are… But as for the transferees, I'll introduce them for you." He said. "Now, my first grandson on his 2nd year of high school… Class 2-1, Nura Rikou! When they heard this name, all the girls suddenly started screaming and cheering.

"Rikou-sama! Kyaaa!" All the girls are starting to blush. "Hey, Rikuo. What's the deal with this Rikou?" She asked him.

"See for yourself." He pointed at the boy who stood up from his seat. "Wha-!" Tsurara blushed really hard after seeing the guy. "H-He's so handsome!" Tsurara shouted. Rikuo just sighed. Rikou has a long black and white hair. He is also tall and has muscles. His eyes were bloody red.

When Rikou went past them, he smirked at Rikuo and winked at Tsurara. Tsurara was now as red as tomato. Rikou then went up the stage. "Yo minna!" He shouted. Everyone started screaming and cheering. _'I guess he really is popular…'_ Tsurara stared at him with admiration as he did his speech.

"Okay everyone… next is my second grandson… He is on his first year of high school… class 1-1…" Tsurara was surprised. "Eh? H-He's in our class, Rikuo?" Rikuo smirked.

"Nura Rikuo!" "What?" Tsurara was surprised as ever. Rikuo stood up from his seat and smirked at Tsurara…

**~3~3~3~**


	2. Chapter 2

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: **Fight between brothers!

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

"What?" Tsurara was surprised as ever to find out that Rikuo is one of the principal's grandsons. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Rikuo grinned. Tsurara pouted at him but smiled afterwards. Rikuo then went to the stage and introduced himself. There were also screams from other girls but not as loud as the cheers for Rikou.

**~3~**

"So, how was it? The speech, I mean?" Rikuo asked his companion as they walked up the stairs together with the whole class.

"It's great! But… I never knew you had such a handsome brother…" She started to blush. "D-Do you think I c-could meet him?"

Rikuo stared at her as she fidgeted with her hands and sighed. "Fine." "R-Really? T-Thank you so much!" She was really delighted.

They finally went to their classroom and sat on their chosen chairs. Tsurara sat beside Rikuo who was sitting at the far end of the room near the window.

And now… the worst part during the first day of school… the introduction! Tsurara sighed as she thought of things to say. _'Hmm… What should I tell them? It should be something that gives them a good impression on me…' _But as she was thinking, Rikou suddenly came to her mind. _'I feel like I've seen that face before… But where?'_

"Okay, everyone… I think… Hmm… Oikawa-san should go first!" Ami-sensei said as she pointed Tsurara. "W-What?" She was surprised. _'Great! Just my luck…'_She frowned.

"You can do it, Tsurara!" Rikuo said as he gave Tsurara a thumbs up. Tsurara nodded and went in front of the class.

"A-Ano… Good morning everyone! I'm Oikawa Tsurara… nice to meet you all!" She then rubbed the chin thinking of other things to say, when suddenly…

BANG! Rikou came barging in the classroom. "W-What?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry to disturb Ami-sensei. But, can I excuse one student for awhile?" He asked as he bowed his head. "I'd like to talk to… Hmm… Now where is she?" He said as he examined the room.

"Ah! Her!" He pointed at Tsurara. Tsurara blushed really hard. _'W-What does he want with me?' _She asked herself.

"Oi, Rikou! What do you want with her?" Rikuo asked his brother as he stood up his seat. "None of your concern." He replied flatly. Then, he grabbed Tsurara's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Ah… E-Excuse me, but… w-what do you want with me?" Tsurara, who was now as red as tomato, asked. Rikou just smirked at her. When they reached the school rooftop, Rikou let go of her.

But after he let go of her, he walked toward he and planted both his hands beside her head. Tsurara blushed even more. "W-What are you doing?"

"So you don't remember me at all?" He bent a little, now that their eyes are on the same level. Tsurara just looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

Rikou sighed and said. "Do you remember what happened to you two weeks ago?" He gave her a clue so that she would recognize him.

Tsurara closed her eyes to concentrate. "Ah! That's right!" She shouted. "You're the guy who saved me! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. But…" He leaned in closer and whispered to her ears. "But don't I get any reward?"

"Eh? W-What kind of r-reward?" Her heart was beating really fast due to their closeness.

"I have an idea." He then smirked and looked at her face. "Tsurara, right?" She nodded. He smirked. "I find you one interesting girl…" He smirked and leaned in even closer to her. Tsurara froze. She doesn't know how to react in this kind of situation.

The gap between them was only about a centimeter or so. Rikou finally closed the gap between them. His lips crashed with hers. His kiss was a gentle one. Their kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but for Tsurara, it's like a million years…

"Better go back to class now…" He smirked. "J-Jerk!" Tsurara shouted. "Rikou was surprised to get such an impression from the maiden. "What?"

"I said you're a jerk, jerk! What the heck do you think you're doing?" She pushed him away from her and he fell on the ground. "Doing that without permission is illegal! You… You deserve a death penalty for that!" She shouted as she rubber her mouth, trying to remove his kiss.

"Oh…" Rikou smirked. "E-Even though you saved my life, that doesn't mean you can kiss me!" She was really mad now.

"Heh. You're much more interesting than I thought." He said as he stood up and got closer to the girl. Tsurara took few steps backward as he took steps forward.

He put his hands on her cheek and caressed her cheeks gently. "G-Get your hands off me, jerk!" She hissed. Rikou smiled at her and said. "If you keep behaving like that, you'll just get my attention even more. Do you want that?" He smirked.

Tsurara kept quiet. She didn't know what to say next. "…Jerk." Was all she could say.

**~3~**

When Tsurara returned to the classroom, everyone was looking at her with strange faces. Tsurara was certain that they were looking like that to her because of the blush that was on her face. _'That jerk! He'll definitely pay for this!' _She cursed him.

**~3~3~3~**


	3. Chapter 3

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: **A very strange day…

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

Lunch time finally came, but Tsurara was still dazing off. She didn't even realize that it was already time for lunch.

"Oi, Tsurara!" Rikuo shouted while waving his hand in front of her. "What? W-What happened?" Tsurara asked, surprised.

Rikuo sighed and looked at her. "What happened to you? You weren't even paying any attention to Ami-sensei earlier." He then clenched his fists. "What did 'he' do to you?"

"H-He? You mean Rikou? N-Nothing! N-Nothing at all!" Her voice was shaking as she tried to change the subject. "S-So… Shall we eat our l-lunch now?"

Rikuo just continued to stare at her. "Idiot… So something did happen." Rikuo said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you two but…" A black haired girl said as she went over to them along with two other girls.

The two realized the position they're in. Tsurara was sitting on her chair while Rikuo has his hands on her shoulders and their faces were very close to each other. "Ah! S-Sorry!" Rikuo stood up from his position and rubbed the back of his hear. Tsurara blushed a little but shrugged it off.

"Anyway… Tsurara-chan, right? I'm Kekain Yura. Nice to meet you!" She said as she pulled her to a hug. "Nice to meet you, Kekain-san." She smiled. Yura released her from her hug and said, "Yura's fine! I'm already calling you by your first name anyway!" She grinned.

"O-Okay, Yura…" She was not used to call someone by their first name on their first meeting. "I'm Natsumi Torii!" The girl behind Yura said. "Saori Maki. How are you?" The blonde girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys!" She smiled. "Hey, Tsurara, do you want to go to the canteen and have lunch together with us?" Yura invited her.

"I'll follow you guys later. I j-just have something to do before I go." "Oh, okay then. C'mon Rikuo! Let's go! I'm so hungry!" She said as she dragged Rikuo out of the room and left Tsurara all alone in the now deserted classroom.

Tsurara sighed and then went over to the teacher's table. She took out a chalk from the drawer and started to draw on the blackboard. _'Okay then… I'm done!' _She said to herself as she looked at her drawing. It wasn't a pretty one but it looks a bit like Rikou.

"Okay!" She said with a determined face and pointed to her drawing. "IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" She said that like a hundred times. "IDI-!" She was surprised to hear the classroom door open. "—Ot?" She looked at the door and saw Rikuo.

Rikuo walked over to her. "What exactly happened between you two?" A serious tone escaped his lips. Tsurara backed a little, a bit scared. When she realized she had reached the wall, she looked up at him.

"What happened, Tsurara?" He asked once again his unanswered question. "W-Well…" She finally decided to speak. "H-He k-ki-…" Tsurara can't seem to pronounce the right words. "Kiss…" She muttered. Rikuo heard it clearly and got angry all of a sudden.

He slammed his fist on the wall, making Tsurara scared. "That damn Rikou… And even though it's only the first day of school…" He gritted his teeth. "R-Rikuo!" She said, trying to calm him down. "I-It was just a peck on the lips!"

"Even so! It's only the first day of school and he already kissed you! What do you expect he'll do on the next days to come?" "….." Tsurara was speechless. _'He's definitely right. It's only the first day of school… and so much had already happened.' _She sighed in defeat.

"But still-! She protested but was stopped when Rikuo gave her a tight hug. Sorry… Tsurara. Rikou can be like that at times. Sorry, if I wasn't there to protect you." He said, his voice filled with care. Tsurara blushed really hard. "I-It's okay! R-Really… I just, don't want you two to fight just because of me." "But..." he said as his hug got tighter.

"It's fine, really…" She said as she hugged him back.

"H-Hey, you two! What the heck do you think you're doing!" Yura shouted as she slammed the door open. Both were surprised and instantly let go of each other. "Y-Yura… I thought you were having lunch with the others?" Tsurara tried to make Yura forget of what she had just seen.

"I was… But Rikuo suddenly disappeared! So I went back to the classroom to check if he's there… Then I saw you two being all cuddly and sweet with each other." She explained. "A-Are you two, by chance, going out?" She guessed.

Both of their faces went bright red. "N-No! Of course not!" Rikuo shouted. "We just met each other today… why would we already start going out?" Tsurara pointed out.

"Then, if you guys just met today… why were you hugging each other inside an empty classroom?" Yura asked. "Uhm… Well, Yura, you see…" Both couldn't find the right words to say.

"Fine, fine. I get it. You guys want to keep your relationship a secret? You can definitely count on me!" Yura grinned. "WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP, OKAY?" Both said with red faces as they pointed each other. Yura just laughed. "You two are so cute! Anyway, let's go eat our lunch! I'm hungry!" Yura cried. Both then followed her to the canteen where they had their lunches.

**~3~**

School is finally over. All of the students started packing their bags and are excited to go home. Tsurara was also busy preparing her things, when…

"Tsurara, mind if I walk you home?" Rikuo said out of the blue. "W-What?" Tsurara was a bit shocked and dropped the books she was carrying a while ago.

Rikuo then picked up her books and gave it to her. "T-Thanks." She said as she took her book. "So, what do you say?" He smiled.

"F-Fine…" She said as she averted her eyes, too embarrassed to look at him.

After Tsurara had finished packing her things, Rikuo suddenly grabbed her bag from her and carried it. "R-Rikuo, I can carry my own bag!" She shouted as she tried to get her bag back from him. Rikuo grinned. "It's okay! Your bag isn't heavy at all!" Tsurara tried to take her bag from him several times but failed. She decided to give up. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"I don't know… Maybe because I like Tsurara!" He smirked and looked at her. Tsurara was blushing really hard because of his comment. "I-Idiot! Don't say that out of the blue! And it's not a good joke either!" She pouted. "Who said that I'm joking?" He asked her. Tsurara looked away and said "Idiot…" once more.

**~3~**

"So this is your house, eh?" Rikuo said as he and Tsurara stood outside the house. "Yeah." She smiled and knocked at the door. "Mom, it's me!"

The door quickly opened and Setsura came rushing out of the house. "Tsurara, dear! How's school? Was it fun? Did something exciting happen?" Came her mother's hundred questions as she hugged her daughter.

"Y-Yes, Nura Academy is a really great school!" She smiled. "Oh, and mom, this is Rikuo, a classmate of mine." She then introduced them to each other.

"My, what a cute little boy! Why don't you come in for dinner?" Setsura invited him.

"Ah. No thanks, ma'am. I just came to walk your daughter home. Thanks for asking, though." He said politely. "Okay then. Well, thanks for taking care of Tsurara for me! You two look like you're a couple!" Setsura giggled.

"M-Mom!" Tsurara shouted. Rikuo gave a chuckle and said, "Well, I'll be going now! See you!" He said as he bowed down and started to walk away.

Tsurara stared at him while smiling. Setsura then went over to her and said, "Tsurara, dear. I don't really mind if he's the one you want!" Setsura giggled. "Wha-? I-I don't like Rikuo! Anyway, let's go inside for dinner! It's starting to get pretty cold out here…" She said as she entered the house. Setsura giggled once more and followed her daughter into the house.

**~3~3~3~**

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Anyway, these are my replies to your reviews… ^^

**Kasumi Shiragiku**: Thank you for reading my story! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I can't really tell you if it's a Youkai Rikuo x Tsurara or Human Rikuo x Tsurara… Sorry! But it has to be a secret! :D  
><strong>s<strong>**hana176534**: Thank you very much! ^^ I appreciate it!  
><strong>ELISA<strong>: Thanky you so much! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors… ^.^" Im really not that good in English… Sorry! And I'll try to update as soon as I can! Though there is school… So I don't know when I can update…

**Straight Guy**: Thank you once again! Thank you for reading this second story of mine! I'm also really glad that you like them! I hope you like this chapter as well… ^^ I'm really glad!  
><strong>akira<strong>: Thank you so much! ^^  
><strong>Yuki Kusanagi<strong>**:** Thank you for reading this story! And I'm glad you find it interesting… Also, about Kana, I also don't like her. But her being aggressive and acting like that in my story… Let's just say that I have something planned. ^^ 

Thank you for reading everyone! :DD


	4. Chapter 4

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: **The rumors!

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story.

**~3~**

I'm so sorry for not updating everyone! I was really busy at school… homeworks, projects, group activities… I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time. Again, I'M SO SORRY ! . And I think there will be OOC here with Kana and Yura. (But in my story, I think I'll really make Kana an OOC).

**~3~**

'_Okay! Today will definitely be a normal day… for sure!' _Tsurara said to herself with determination as she walked to the grounds of the Nura academy. She was really shocked that so much had already happened on her first day of school.

She looked with determination as she marched towards the building. When she had reached the school, she looked for any signs of the two brothers. _'No. That's good.' _She smiled to herself. When suddenly, "Yo!" She turned around and saw Rikou behind her.

'_Great… It's the jerk!' _She pouted. "What do you want, jerk?" Tsurara glared at him through her shoulder. Rikou then touched her butt and said, "I already told you, didn't I? If you keep acting like that, you'll just get my attention even more." "Waaah!" She screamed and then turned around to face him. "Jerk! What do you think you're doing?" She slapped him real hard on the face. Rikou then sat on the ground as he rubbed his chin. "That really hurts, Tsurara…"

Right now many people are looking over to their direction and are whispering to one another. "Well, you deserved it! Touching a woman's butt for no reason is unacceptable!" She then gave him one more kick before she left. "Ouch! Hey, was that even necessary?" He said as he watched Tsurara walk away.

**~3~**

"Tsurara!" Rikuo shouted as he ran to her side. "Ah, Rikuo. Good morning!" She smiled. "Morning!" He replied. "That was quite a scene you did back there." He said. "Oh… you saw that?" "Yeah. I guess you don't need any protection after all, huh?" Tsurara just smiled back.

**~3~**

When the two had reached their classroom, Yura quickly ran over to them. "Tsurara! The whole school's talking about you!" "Eh? Why's that?" She was quite confused. "I think the cheering squad has started some rumors about you." "Cheering squad, huh?" "Yeah. They say that you're two timing the two grandsons of the principal!" "What?" She was shocked to hear this news. Rikuo, who was eavesdropping on their conversation, was also shocked. "Oi, Yura! Are you sure about that?" He asked, anger present in his tone. Yura nodded. Rikuo then gritted his teeth and ran outside the room. "Rikuo!" Tsurara shouted. "We better follow him. Who knows what he might do." Yura said as she grabbed Tsurara and followed Rikuo.

**~3~**

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo shouted as he opened the classroom at the end of the hallway. "Rikuo-kun? What's the matter?" Kana asked as she approached him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the room.

"Kana-chan… were you the one who started the rumor about Tsurara?" He asked her. "Rumors? What rumor is that?" She asked innocently. Rikuo was a bit surprised that she doesn't know. "You don't know about it? Yura said that the cheering squad was the one who started it. You're the cheerleader, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am the cheerleader, but… I have no idea that our squad are starting rumors about Tsurara. Maybe Yura got it all wrong." She smiled. "I guess. Sorry to disturb you, Kana-chan. See you!" He waved to her as he started to run back to their classroom. "Bye, Rikuo-kun." She waved back.

"That's impossible… I'm positive that the cheering squad was the one who started the rumors." Yura said. "That's okay, Yura. It doesn't matter who started it. What's important is that how are we going to clear that rumor?" But when Tsurara looked over to her, she was no longer there. But rather, Yura was walking towards Kana.

"Kana!" Yura said to her. Kana turned her head and saw Yura walking to her. "Yura-chan! What're you doing here?" She smiled to her and was about to give her a hug.

"You can stop acting now, Kana. Rikuo's gone." Kana looked at Yura, a bit surprised but she later smirked. "Yeah. Being such a goody-two-shoes is killing me." She said. Tsurara was surprised to hear this and was interested to know the real Kana so she kept herself hidden.

"Why're you spreading rumors about Tsurara?" Yura asked. "Because I don't like her… As simple as that." She replied. "Kana… Why?" "Because she's being too close to Rikuo and Rikou. She's too clingy to him. I hate those kind of girls. They make me sick."

"Eh?" Tsurara was surprised to hear these words coming from Kana. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." "Kana, leave her alone!" Yura shouted. Kana said as she approached Tsurara. "I-Ienaga-san… I…" Kana then grabbed her wrist and held it tight. "I-It hurts…" "Tsurara! Kana, you…" Yura shouted and started to run to them. Kana smirked at her and twisted Tsurara's hand. "Ienaga-san!" She cried. "P-Please stop!"

"She's asking you to stop, damn girl!" Kana felt a hand on her shoulder. Tsurara looked up only to find none other than Rikou. "Jerk…" Tsurara whispered. "That's not nice, you know. I'm here to save you and yet you're calling me jerk." He smirked.

"Rikou…" Kana was surprised to see him. "Let her go, Kana." He glared at her. Tears started to form in Kana's eyes. She then let go of Tsurara's hand. "Oikawa… This is all your fault! Why are you stealing everything away from me?" She screamed.

Rikou then pulled Tsurara over to him. She blushed as her head rested on his chest. "This isn't her fault, Kana." Rikou said to her. "So don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

**~3~**


	5. Chapter 5

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: **Past revealed!

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

I'm so glad that you guys think the last chapter was great! Phew… Kana's a real OOC… But anyway… Enjoy this story… ^^

**~3~**

Rikou, Tsurara, Kana and Yura are still inside the storage room (this is where Rikuo dragged Kana to ask her about the rumors)…

Kana sat on the floor as she cried her heart out. "Rikou! Y-You… You're so stupid! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled. "I don't care… We were already over a long time ago…" He whispered. Tsurara was surprised to hear this.

"Besides, you now like my brother Rikuo, right?" Kana opened her mouth but closed it. "Let's go Tsurara." He still held her in his arms as he went away. Yura took a glance at Kana. She noticed her mutter something that she can't understand but decided to shrug it off. She followed Rikou and Tsurara outside the storage room and left Kana all alone. "Oikawa Tsurara… You, you'll pay for this…" She muttered as she hugged her knees and cried.

**~3~**

"Hey, jerk…" Tsurara said to Rikou. "What is it?" He replied. Tsurara was pretty surprised by his plain reply. "Y-You can let go of me now…" She said as she struggled from his hug. "Oh, sorry…" He said as he removed his arms from her waist and continued to walk. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Rikou stopped from his tracks and looked at Tsurara. "What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" "Well… You know… Usually, you would do or say something perverted to me… but now… I don't know." She muttered. Rikuo then walked in front of her held her hands.

"Why? Do you want me to do that?" He smirked. "Jeeeeerk!" She shouted as she kicked him. Rikuo then knelt on the ground because of the hard impact. "Tsu… Tsurara… What the hell was that for?"

"That's for being perverted, you stupid jerk!" She then walked away. But after a few steps, she stopped. She looked back at Rikou who was dusting his pants. "Hey…" She started.

"T-Thanks… for saving me." Rikuo smirked at Tsurara. "Then, do I get any reward?" "Jerk!" She shouted. "But… What do you mean when you said 'we're already over a long time ago'?" "Ah, that." He said as he faced her. "Tsurara, can we talk?" He asked. Tsurara nodded slowly.

**~3~**

Rikou led her to the rooftop where they leaned on the fence. "So… what do you wanna talk about?" She asked as she looked at the scenery. "About Kana…" He started. Tsurara now looked at Rikou, interested to hear what he was about to say.

"Kana is… my ex girlfriend." Tsurara stared blankly at him, dumbfounded. "What?..." Was all she could say. Somehow, when she heard that, she felt a pang inside her heart. She feels sad, frustrated… and jealous?

"Yeah. So I apologize for earlier. Somehow, I think she did that to you because of me and my brother." Rikou sounded different than usual. "Yeah. But… what happened between you and Kana? Why did you break up?"

Rikou frowned, reminded by his past with the said girl. Tsurara took notice of this and said, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me. I'll take my leave now." She then turned and started to walk away. But she stopped walking after a single step when she felt Rikou wrap his arms around her and buried his face on her shoulder.

"Tsurara…" He whispered gently. Tsurara felt his warm breath on her neck. She tried to move forward but he just tightened his embrace even more. "Don't go…" He continued. Tsurara then stopped struggling and said to him, "Don't worry about earlier. I won't tell anyone Ienaga-san's true nature."

"That's not it. Just… stay with me for awhile. I need you…" Tsurara felt her heart beating fast and her face burning up. She doesn't know why, but somehow… she felt happy when Rikou said that he needed her.

"Hey… This isn't another one of those pick-up lines you use to get girls, right?" She asked. "No… I'm only saying this to you, Tsurara." "Fine, I get it. Just let go, okay? It's kind of embarrassing." She muttered. Rikou then let go of her and smiled warmly at her. "Thanks…"

Tsurara rolled her eyes, her face still blushing lightly. "Fine… So, what do you want?" She said. Rikou sat on the floor and was followed by Tsurara. They are now facing the beautiful sunset. "It's beautiful…" Tsurara whispered.

"Yeah. Hey, do you know why Kana did that to you?" He asked. "Well… She said I was being too close to you and Rikuo. That's what she said anyway." She sighed. "Hey… do you regret coming to this school because of what happened?" He asked again, a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Eh? Me, leaving Nura academy? No way! Nura academy is like a dream to me! Besides, I'm a tough girl! I won't go that easily!" She shouted with determination. Rikou smiled at her and said, "I see… That's good to hear." "But, why did you ask me that?" Tsurara asked.

"It's nothing… I just… Don't want you to leave." "Idiot! I won't leave this school no matter what happens!" She smiled cheerfully. "Tsurara, earlier, I let Kana hurt you. But this time… I'll protect you, Tsurara." "Jerk… I don't need your protection." She replied. "Besides, if ever I need any protection… Why would it be from a perverted jerk like you?" She joked. Both of them laughed.

"Hey, Rikou. Can I ask you something?" "Hmmm? What is it?" He asked. "Why are you and Rikuo fighting in the first place? It's like… the both of you really hate each other." Rikou was surprised to hear her question. He laughed and said, "It's been too long that I can't even remember why…" "Oh, I see." She replied.

'_Hime...' _Rikou thought to himself as he looked at the sunset. _'I wonder where you are now…' _They were silent for a few minutes. But soon after, Tsurara was feeling sleepy. She unconsciously leaned on Rikou's shoulder as she fell asleep. Rikou was pretty surprised by her gesture but smirked afterwards. "Goodnight… Tsurara." He whispered as he kissed her head.

**~3~**

I hope you like it everyone! Now I'm going to answer your reviews! :P I know it's been a long time.. but I'll still answer them. XD Again everyone, **THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**

**FeuWitch-** It's really confusing me as well. Haha! Thanks for correcting me and also for reading my story! Please continue to watch. ^^

**Kasumi Shiragiku- **Thank you so much! :3 Please continue to watch for the next chappie! :D

**shana176534**- Thank you so much! XD

**Yuki Kusanagi**- Please wait for it! XD Anyway… I didn't get it from a picture. I just thought… 'What would happen if 'this' thing and 'that' happened. The result… this story. :D

**Straight Guy**- Thank you! Please continue to follow me!

**darkdoll25**- Thank you! And I quite don't understand what you mean. O.o

**Gate Mango**- I know right! :3 Please keep watching!

**L Seto Byakuya kyuzo**- Please don't! XD and thank you so much! Please continue to follow!

**AnimeLover1885**- Really? I'm so sorry for that! T.T I didn't think I'm making her like Kana in my story.. Yeah.. Nigt Rikuo pervert XD.. Please contine to follow me and I'm so sorry once again! .

**FeuWitchtoo lazy to sign in**- haha.. I know.. I hate her too! XD anyway, please continue to read my story!

**darkdoll25**- Really? I'm sooo glad to hear that! Thank you so much!

**Yuki Kusanagi**- I'll update soon! Please keep watch!


	6. Chapter 6

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 6:** Tsurara x Rikou!

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story.

**~3~**

Tsurara fluttered her eyes open and found herself in her own bedroom. "Was that… all a dream?" She asked herself. She then got up from bed and went downstairs. "Mom?" She called. "Oh hello, dear! You're awake already?" Setsura asked as she went outside the kitchen. "What do you mean?" "Well, a handsome young man just brought you here a while ago. Right now, he's in the kitchen helping me prepare dinner."

Tsurara was surprised to hear this. She ran to the kitchen only to see Rikou in an apron cooking. "R-Rikou?" She asked. "Oh, Tsurara! You're just in time! Here, taste this for me, will you?" Tsurara nodded slowly as she approached him.

Rikou blew the spoon filled with curry and fed it to Tsurara. "It's delicious…" She said, a bit surprised. "Really?" Rikou grinned. "I never knew that you can cook, jerk." "Of course I can!" He replied. "Do the other students know this?" She asked. "No… actually you're the only one who knows. Even Rikuo doesn't know." "Really? Then I'll be the very first to try your cooking, huh?" She was pretty excited about this. "Y-Yeah…"

**~3~**

"Thanks for the food!" They said before digging in. "Rikou… this is really delicious!" Tsurara said as she ate. "Really? I'm glad…" He replied as he scratched the back of his head. "So you're Rikou, huh?" Setsura asked. "Ah, yes. Nura Rikou, 2nd year high school also going to Nura academy. I'm also the grandchild of the principal there. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself. "My, what a nice young man." Setsura giggled. "So Tsurara, who do you like more, Rikou here or the brown-haired boy?" She joked. "M-Mom!"

"Brown-haired boy… Is it Rikuo?" Rikou asked. "Yeah. He accompanied me while going home yesterday." "That damned brat…" He was clearly angry. "R-Rikou… calm down!" Tsurara said.

Rikou then stood up from the table and said, "Mrs. Oikawa, to be honest with you, I like your daughter! So I will do everything that I can to make her like me as well!" Both were shocked to hear this. "Oh my… a declaration of love?" Setsura said. "R-Rikou!" Tsurara shouted, blushing wildly. She then dragged Rikuo to her room and shouted at him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing you jerk?" "I'm just saying the truth…" He muttered. "…." Tsurara was speechless. _'I-Is this g-guy serious? D-Does h-he really l-li-like me?'_ Tsurara's heart was beating rapidly. Her face is now the color of a red tomato.

"You're blushing, Tsurara. Does that mean you like me too?" Tsurara snapped back to reality and was Rikou's hands around her neck. He also bent down so that their eyes would be leveled. Tsurara blushed even more at their closeness. "J-Jerk! G-Get away from me!"

"Only if you answer my question. Do you like me or not?" He smirked. She averted her eyes from him and whispered, "I-I d-don't…" "That's not fair, Tsurara. You have to say it while looking at me." "F-Fine…"

Tsurara looked at him. "I-I… I… I…." She couldn't say 'I don't' for some reason. "See? If you look at the person you're talking to, it's very hard to lie to them, right?" He answered. "J-Jerk!" She yelled. Rikou then whispered to her ear, "I like you, Tsurara."

Tsurara was now about to explode. Her heart was now beating about nine times per second. "I… I….. I…." She can't say it. Rikou then held her chin with one hand and caressed her hair with the other.

She clenched her fist on his school uniform and stood on tiptoes and kissed him. Rikou was shocked by her movements. But he later relaxed and kissed her back. They broke the kiss after a few minutes. "You're really interesting, Tsurara…" Rikou smirked. "S-Shut up, idiot… It's your fault why I did that…" Her face was still red.

"Well, I have to go now." He then opened the door of her room. "Ah, a-already?" She asked. Rikou was shocked by her question but smirked. "Why? Do you want me to spend the night here with you?" Tsurara's face heated up again. "I-Idiot! Go to hell!" She then slammed the door. She sighed and said, "Well… He could've stayed a little longer…"

"Goodbye, Mom!" Rikou said as he waved at Tsurara's mother. "M-Mom? My, my… I wonder what happened to those two in there…" Setsura smiled.

**~3~**

Well… so far this is my favorite chapter of all! XD I hope you guys like it as much as I do! ^^  
><strong>FeuWitch- <strong>Yeah... I know it was you... I was just too lazy to edit it. hehe! Anyway... when you read this chapter... I think you now know who right? :))


	7. Chapter 7

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: **Hime!

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

It was already night time when Rikou returned home. "Rikou, where have you been, huh?" His grandfather, Nurarihyon asked. "Ah, it's nothing, old man." He replied as he walked to his room. There, he met Rikuo who was leaning on the wall. "You're finally here…" He said.

"Oh, were you waiting for me?" He smirked. "I need to talk to you about Tsurara." Rikuo replied as he walked towards Rikou. Rikou raised an eyebrow and said, "What about her?" Rikuo then grabbed the collar of his shirt and hissed, "I want you to stay away from her…"

"Oh?" He pulled Rikuo's hands from his collar and smirked. "Too late… She's already my girl." Rikuo furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth after hearing this. "You're lying…" "Why would I lie about that? I just went to her house actually." He answered. "Now, out of my way. I want to sleep."

Rikuo suddenly punched him in the face but luckily, he avoided it. "What the heck? Oi! What do you think you're doing?" He shouted. "Shut up!" He yelled as he tried one more punch on his face. This time Rikuo blocked his punch by his hand. "Oi! Stop this Rikuo!" "Then say that what you said earlier isn't true!" There are tears that start to form in his eyes.

Rikou then tightened his grip on Rikuo's hand and shouted, "You stupid damned brat! What I said earlier is true! Even if you beat me up, nothing's gonna change so stop this already!" "What's with all the noise? Can't you let you grandfather sleep at peace for once?" Nurarihyon complained as he went up the stairs.

"Are you fighting again?" He asked as he saw the two's position. "Never mind old man. I'm gonna get some sleep." Rikou said as he released Rikuo's hands and went inside his room. "I'll go and get some rest too, gramps." Rikou said to his grandfather and went to his own room.

**~3~**

Rikou then went to sleep. As he went to sleep, he dreamt about two kids at the riverbank.

"_Rikou!" The long haired girl said to her companion as she hugged him. "Hime, What's wrong?" He asked. "I… I'm leaving!" She cried as she buried her face on his chest. "Eh? Y-You're kidding… right?" He asked. The girl didn't reply. "R-Right?" Rikou asked again. "Rikou…" She whispered. "I'm sorry…" She continued. "H-Hime…" Rikou then hugged her back and buried his face on her head. "Don't leave me Hime… I need you…" "I'm so sorry… Rikou. But… I'll be back! I promise!" She smiled as she looked at his face. Rikou smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll wait for you… Hime…"_

"Hime!" Rikou shouted as he woke up from his dream. He then looked at his alarm clock. 3:04am. _'It's still early. I should get some more rest…' _He thought to himself. He then remembered his dream. "Hime… I wonder where you are right now? Do you still remember me?" He sighed. "Ah, it's Saturday today… I should go ask Tsurara out." He said. He then got his phone and was about to text her when he remembered, "Right… I don't have her number." He sighed.

"Well, it's still early. I'll just drop by her house a little later. I'll get more sleep for now…" He then pulled the covers to his head and slept once again. This time… he had another dream.

"_Rikou! Let's make a promise okay?" The girl called 'Hime' said as she happily marched across the riverbank. "What promise?" He asked, confused. Hime blushed and giggled as she said, "When we grow up… Let's get married, okay, Rikou?" "E-Eh? Married?" He shouted. "D-Don't say it out loud!" She yelled. "S-So… what do you say? I-Is it a promise?" She then held out her hand in a pinky promise. "Yeah. It's a promise… Hime…" He smiled and did a pinky promise with her. _

**~3~**

Rikou once again woke up from his dream. He put a hand on his face and sighed. "Geez… Why am I having these dreams about Hime?" He asked himself. He then looked at the calendar. He was surprised to see the date today. _April 4. _"April 4, huh? So that's why…" _'Today's the day that Hime went away to study abroad…' _He sighed once more.

He then went outside the house to get some fresh air. He walked over to the park and sat there. "Hime… Where are you?" He asked. "Hime? Who's that?" Rikou looked up and was surprised to see Tsurara. "T-Tsurara?" Tsurara then joined him and asked, "Oi, Rikou. Who's this Hime you mentioned earlier?" She was glaring at him.

"Are you jealous, Tsurara?" He smirked. "Idiot!" She yelled and punched him on the head. Rikou smiled and said to her, "Hey, Tsurara. How about we go on a date later on?" He asked. "E-Eh? D-Date?" She was blushing. "I-It's o-okay… I guess…" "Great! I'll pick you up at your house later, okay?" He smiled. "Uh, okay." She replied.

**~3~**

**FeuWitch- **Yeah… Because I was gonna upload a new chapter then I saw you comment so I answered it… hehe… :D Anyway, thanks for your comment! Please continue to follow me, nee?

**darkdoll25-** Thanks for the comment! Please look forward for the next chappie! :3

**Yuki Kusanagi- **Yeah, I uploaded many chapters so that if ever I fail to upload a new one this week, at least my readers have something to read. :D Yep, Rikuo is really upset. XD


	8. Chapter 8

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: **Date?

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

Rikou got ready for his date with Tsurara. Since it was cold that day, he wore a red jacket with a black shirt underneath and jeans. "Oi, where are you going?" Rikuo asked. "Heh. What do you care?" He replied. "Are you going to meet Tsurara?" "So what if I am?" Rikuo frowned. "It's none of your business so butt out." Rikou said as he went outside his room.

"Oi, bastard! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He shouted. Rikou just smirked and continued to walk downstairs. Rikuo gritted his teeth. He then went inside his room and called someone on the phone. "Hello? Are you busy? Can we go somewhere?"

**~3~**

There was a knock on the Oikawa residence's door. "Yes, who is it?" Setsura asked as she ran downstairs. She opened the door and found Rikou. "Oh my. Dear, Tsurara is still getting ready. Why don't you go inside and have some tea?" She smiled. "That'll be great, mom! Thanks!" He said and went inside the house.

"She's still not done yet?" He asked as he sat on the couch in the living room. "No… But I understand how she feels. This is her very first date, so of course she wants to look beautiful." She replied. "I see…" "Rikou, can we have a talk?" She asked. Rikou nodded slowly.

Setsura sat on the couch across him and started to talk. "Rikou, dear. Tsurara has told me about Kana…" Rikou was pretty surprised to hear this. "Oh. About that, I'm very sorry to have your daughter involved…" He said. "No, no… It's okay. It's just… Can you please never let that happen again?" She pleaded. "Of course, mom. I promise, I will protect your daughter." He promised. Setsura smiled to him.

"Ah, Rikou, is that you?" Tsurara asked from upstairs. "Yeah…" "O-Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll be right down!" She said frantically. When she went down the stairs, Rikou was surprised to see her. "I'm really sorry, Rikou…" She said. Rikuo just stared at her with his mouth half-opened.

"E-Eh? R-Rikou, is something wrong with my face?" She asked, embarrassed. "Uh, It's nothing." he asked. "So, shall we go?" Tsurara nodded. "Well, you two take care now." Setsura said as she waved them goodbye. "Bye mom!" Both said as they left the house.

**~3~**

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Rikou asked as he and Tsurara walked down the street. "Uhmmm… Should we go to the mall first?" She asked. "Sure!" He smiled. But Rikou stopped on his tracks and looked at the post behind them. "Eh? Is something wrong, Rikou?" Tsurara asked. "No. It's nothing. I just felt that someone was watching us. Well, never mind. Let's go." He said. They started walking again.

"Rikuo-kun, why do we have to hide in a post?" Kana asked. "Eh? I-It's nothing. Let's go." Rikuo replied. "Rikuo-kun…" Kana said as she grabbed his sleeve. "What's wrong, Kana-chan?" He asked. "I… I just want to tell you that… I'm really glad that you asked me out today." She smiled. "O-Oh, it's nothing, Kana-chan. I just thought that we haven't spent much time together, that's all." He smiled nervously. Kana smiled. "So, where are we going, Rikuo-kun?" "Why don't we go to the mall?" "Sounds fun!" She replied.

_Flashback:_

_Rikuo gritted his teeth. He then went inside his room and called someone on the phone. "Hello?" The other end of the line asked. "Ah, Kana-chan, can I ask you something?"_

"_Rikuo-kun? Is that you? Sure! What is it?"_

"_Can you go somewhere with me?"_

"_Eh? With you? S-Sure! I'd love to!" She was blushing._

"_Than, let's meet up later. Can you go to the park?"_

"_Sure! Thanks so much, Rikuo-kun! I really missed hanging out with you!"_

"_Yeah. See ya, Kana-chan." He then closed his phone. "Just you wait, Rikou. I won't let you lay a finger on her…_

_End of flashback…_

(So the situation is… Rikou and Tsurara are on a date and Rikuo and Kana are following them. Though Kana doesn't know that Rikuo only asked her out to spy on Rikou and Tsurara.)

Rikou and Tsurara finally reached the mall. The both of them first went to a restaurant since they didn't have their lunch yet. "What do you want to order?" Rikou asked. "Hmmm… I want the lobster!" She said. _'Great… The lobster. Just the most expensive meal in the menu.' _He sighed. "I-Is it alright?" She asked as she heard him sigh. "Oh, yeah! Yeah! It's fine." He smiled.

"Sir, ma'am, have you decided on what you will order?" The waiter asked them. "We'll have one lobster and one steak, please." He replied. "Then, please wait for a couple of minutes, sir." The waiter replied and then left.

Rikou then stared at Tsurara while she was fiddling with her skirt. Rikou thought that this was cute and continued to watch her. Meanwhile, someone from a table far away was looking at them and was burning up with jealousy.

"Rikuo-kun, are you okay?" Kana asked, worried. "O-Oh, don't worry about me, Kana-chan. I'm fine." He replied. "I see. But what were you looking at earlier?" She asked as she tried to see what he was looking at but Rikuo blocked her view by waving his hand in front of her face. "I-It's nothing, Kana-chan, really!" He said, frantically. "Oh, okay then." She then got back to her seat and talked to him about some other stuff.

"Here's your order, ma'am, sir." The waiter told them as he set the food on the table. "Wow, it looks so delicious!" Tsurara said excitedly as she clasped her hands. "Yeah… well, let's eat." "Thanks for the food!" They said and started digging in. While they were in the middle of eating, someone called Tsurara. "Tsuraraaa!" Yura greeted her as she ran towards them.

"Yu-Yura!" Tsurara was pretty surprised to meet her here. "What are you doing here?" "Well… I was with Maki and Torii earlier… but I guess I got separated from them." She sighed. "Never mind that… So, are you two on a date or something?" She teased. Tsurara's face instantly went red. She then raised both her hands defensively and said, "N-No… I-It's not…" "Great! So, I'll hang out with you guys then!" She said as she sat next to Tsurara.

"Uhmm… Actually, we're-" Rikou tried to say but Yura didn't listen. "Tsurara, what're you doing with Rikuo's brother anyway? I heard from Rikuo that he's a super perv and a real jerk." "Wha-!" Rikou said, depressed to receive such a comment. "I know, right! And then…" The two girls kept on chatting, completely ignoring Rikou's existence.

"_Eh? Yura-chan? What's she doing here?" _Rikuo asked himself as he looked at them. "Rikuo-kun, I think something really is there! You've been staring over there all this time." She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She then stood up and started to walk to the place where Rikuo was staring. "K-Kana-chan!" Rikuo tried to stop her but it was no use, she kept on walking, completely ignoring him.

"Kana-chan, I said it's nothi-" "Rikou… Tsurara… and also Yura?" Kana said in surprise as she saw them. "Rikuo… and Ienaga-san?" Tsurara also said in shock. "What're you guys doing here?" All of them said together at the same time. Then there was complete silence…

"W-Well… Kana-chan and I are just hanging out. It's a real coincidence that we met here." He laughed nervously. "That's right!" Kana hugged his arm. "Yeah… Like heck that was true. You asked Kana to go to the mall with you because you were jealous of Tsurara and me going out on a date." Rikou replied.

"So… This is a date?" Yura asked to Tsurara. "W-Well… I guess… You could call it that." Tsurara replied. "You guys are on a date? So… are you together now?" Kana asked. "Yep! Just last night!" Rikou grinned. "Whaaat? Tsurara, why didn't you tell me?" Yura asked. "Is that true, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked. "Rikuo-kun, you sound a bit angry. Are you jealous?" Kana asked. "Yes, he is." Rikou answered for him. "N-No, I'm not!" Rikuo shouted.

"Then why did you follow us here?" Rikou asked. "I didn't follow you! I said it was just a coincidence, okay?" Rikuo replied. "I don't believe you, damned brat. Anyway, what did you say to Yura? I was 'a super perv and a real jerk'? What the heck was that for?" He asked angrily. "Well… it's true." Rikuo answered. "No, it's not!" He shouted back.

"You guys, quit fighting already!" "You stay out of this!" Both said in unison. But then they realized that it was Tsurara who said that, they apologized immediately. "Ah, Tsurara… I didn't mean to-!" Both said in chorus. "Quit copying me!" Both said again. "I said SHUT UP!" Tsurara shouted as she slapped both of them on the face. She then dragged Yura along with her and left them. "Tsurara!" Rikuo and Rikou said. "I said quit copying me!"

**~3~**

Well… all I can say is… I love writing this chapter! Especially their fights. LOL. Anyway to all of you guys… Good guess on who 'Hime' is… but she is actually *beep**beep*! You guys just have to find out on the next chapters to come!


	9. Chapter 9

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: **Reason they fight… 

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

"Geez… Those are really annoying when they're together!" Tsurara complained as she walked with Yura. "Yeah… And to think that I've been friends with them since kindergarten." Yura sighed. Tsurara stopped walking and asked Yura, "You're childhood friends with the both of them?" "Well, friends with Rikuo anyway. I'm not that very fond with Rikou, though." "T-Then, do you know the reason why the both of them are fighting?" She asked.

Yura smiled and replied, "Why don't we discuss it over a cup of ice cream?" Tsurara nodded. They went to a nearby ice cream stall inside the mall. "It's so delicious!" Yura said as she tasted her strawberry flavored ice cream. "Hey, Yura! Tell me why they're fighting!" She said impatiently as she watched Yura eat her ice cream. "Don't you want to eat? It's really delicious, you know?" Yura replied.

"I don't want it. Just tell me already!" She almost shouted. "Geez… You really need to be more patient, you know?" She replied. "Fine…" She replied. Yura ate another spoonful of ice cream and finally told her, "I think their fight started when they were… I think 7 years old." "And then?" Tsurara asked. "Well… This is what I remember though…"

"Well… I know that it was about a girl… I think they called her 'Hime' or something…" "Hime?..." Tsurara asked. _'That's right! Earlier this morning, Rikou said something about 'Hime' as well!' _She thought to herself. "Yura! Can you tell me more about this 'Hime' girl?" "Sorry… But all I know is that she lived next door to the Nura residence and she also left the country to study." "I see…" Tsurara said, a bit down. "Ah, Yura. I have to go now, okay? See you later!" "Uh, okay…" Yura could only watch her as she ran.

**~3~**

"This… I-I can't believe this…" Tsurara whispered as she ran. Her eyes were teary and she was shaking. She then went outside the mall to the bridge near the river bank. That bridge is where she always goes when she needs to be alone. There she looked at her reflection in the river.

"Pathetic…" She said to herself. "Of course he likes someone else before… but! I-it's just not fair…" Tears started to roll down her eyes and her clothes are now soaked because of the rain. "I mean… I-I'm his g-girlfriend now, r-right?" She sniffed. "S-So… why was he still worried about that 'Hime'?" She then looked up the sky and shouted, "You're such a stupid, idiotic jerk Rikou!" "Tsurara…" Tsurara turned around and saw Rikuo looking at her. "Rikuo… what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Ienaga-san?" "Yeah, well… I left her with Rikou." He replied. Tsurara was shocked to hear this. She ran towards Rikuo and grabbed his collar while saying, "You idiot! Why did you do that?" "Eh? What do you mean 'why'? Anyway, you'll get cold if you stay like this! Let's go to my place." He replied.

**~3~**

"Tsurara, why did you ran off like that anyway?" Rikuo asked as he gave Tsurara a cup of hot chocolate. Tsurara mouthed a 'thanks' but didn't bother to answer his question. Rikuo sighed and sat next to her. They stayed silent for a while and only drank their hot chocolate. Tsurara suddenly stomped her fist on the table and said, "Hime…" Rikuo was surprised by her action and was even more surprised by what she said. "Hime… Do you know her, Rikuo?" Tsurara spoke as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yeah…" He said. "She was a good friend of mine… and also my first love." A light blush crept on his face. "C-Can you tell me more about her?" Tsurara shouted. He was shocked to hear this from her. "Does this have something to do with Rikou?" He asked. Tsurara looked away and nodded slowly.

"I thought so…" He smiled as he remembered some of their memories. "Hime… She was also the reason why Rikou and I are always fighting, actually." "But why? What happened?" Tsurara asked. "Well… it happened when I was 7 years old… "

_Flashback:_

"_Grandpa! Grandpa! Is it true that someone moved in to the neighborhood?" Rikuo asked excitedly. "Yeah… I already told them to come here later. Turns out they have a daughter your age! Maybe you and Rikou can play with her?" He answered. Rikuo grinned happily._

"_Heey! Big brother! Have you heard?" Rikuo shouted as he opened the door to Rikou's room. "Geez… What's up? Getting so noisy early in the morning…" Rikou complained. He was reading a book just before Rikuo came in. _

"_There's a new girl in the neighborhood!" He shouted. "New… Girl?" Rikou was pretty interested. "What's she like?" He asked. "I don't know yet, but, grandpa said she'll come over later!" He cheerfully replied. "I see… If that's all then you can leave. You're disturbing me." He replied. Rikuo pouted as he left the room. "Big brother is so cold… I wonder why all the girls from our school keep talking about him even tough he's like that…" He sighed._

_Meanwhile, Rikou kept reading his book but couldn't concentrate. 'I wonder what she's like?' He asked himself. 'Does she have a short or long hair? Is she tall? Is she pretty? Is she kind?' Questions kept invading his mind._

_After some time… "Rikuo! Rikou! Come down here!" Nurarihyon shouted. "Coming grandpa!" Rikuo shouted as he happily ran down the stairs. When he saw the girl, his eyes widened and his mouth opened. "Coming, gramps…" Rikou said as he walked down the stairs. The first thing he noticed was Rikuo's expression. "What's with that face? You look like you saw a – he looked at the direction Rikuo is looking – A princess (hime)…" He also stared in awe at the beautiful girl._

"_Good morning, I'm …., nice to meet you. My family just moved in the neighborhood so please take care of me!" She said as she politely bowed down. She then gave a heartwarming smile. The two ran to her and asked her, "Will you marry me?" "Eeh?" She was surprised to hear this. "Enough of that, you two! Asking a girl whom you just met to marry you… Where did you learn such manners?" Nurarihyon shouted as he hit the two on the head._

"_Ouch!" Both shouted in unison. "W-We were just kidding, Hime…" Rikou smiled. "H-Hime?" The girl asked. "You mean me?" "Yeah… I'm not good at remembering people's names so I'll just call you Hime!" He replied. "I see… then please call me Hime from now on!" She cheerfully said. Both blushed at the sight of her cheerful face. "Let's go play outside, Hime!" Rikuo said. "Uh, okay! Sounds like fun!" She said._

_They were heading towards the perk and Hime was telling them about her life. "When I was six years old…" The two only stared at her and thought, "Long hair, average height, sparkling eyes, perfect posture, nice attitude, and a great smile… exactly like a princess!" _

_After that, the three of them started playing everyday, and Hime even went to the same school as them… They were so happy together until…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**~3~**

Well… I hope you like it guys! Sorry for the late update… And can you now guess who Hime is? Is she Tsurara, Kana, or maybe an OC?


	10. Chapter 10

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: **Reason they fight… (part 2)

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

**Guys! Just a minute before reading my story… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! XD ! and I'm really, really, really, like 100x really, super happy about your comments! (Tears of joy) They really make my day and I'm so really glad! So please keep reviewing… Again… thank you so so really very super much! Lol. XD**

**~3~**

_They were so happy together until…_

_(Rikuo and Hime, now age 12; Rikou, age 13) "Hime! P-Please wait!" Rikuo said as he ran towards her. "Hmmm? What is it, Rikuo?" She said as she spun around and looked at him. "W-Well… you see… I, uhmm…" "What is it?" She asked, confused. _

"_I LIKE YOU, HIME!" He shouted as he looked down, scared of what her expression might be. "Pffft…" "Wha—" He looked up and saw a laughing Hime. "Hahahahahahahaha! Rikuo, you're so funny!" She laughed as she patted his shoulder. "B-But… I-I'm not joking!" He shouted._

"_What?" She asked, surprised. "I really l-like you, Hime…" He whispered. Hime then gave him a warm smile and said, "I'm sorry Rikuo… But, the one I really like is… well… someone else. Let's just stay friends, okay? Maybe someday, you'll find the right girl for you."_

"_Oi!" Both turned around and saw Rikou running towards them. "R-Rikou!" Hime smiled. "Yo! What were you guys just talking about?" He asked. "Uhmm… It's nothing! Let's all go home!"_

**~3~**

_Since their house aren't that far apart, Hime usually eat dinner at the Nura household. "Your cooking is really delicious, Rikou!" Hime complimented. Rikou laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. While on the corner, Rikuo only looked at his food but didn't bother to eat. "Rikuo, why won't you eat your food?" Nurarihyon asked his grandson. _

"_Not hungry." He replied. "Rikuo, your brother's cooking is really amazing. You should try it. He worked real hard to cook this, you know?" Hime said. "Geez! You eat it then!" Rikuo shouted as he pushed his plate away and ran back to his room._

"_Rikuo…" Hime looked at him with a worried look. __**"**__He's fine. Probably just tired from school." Rikou smiled to her. "But!" She protested. "I'll talk to him later, okay?" He replied. Hime nodded slowly._

**~3~**

"_Oi… What happened?" Rikou said as he opened the door of Rikuo's room. Rikuo was lying in bed, face covered with the pillow. "None of your business…" He replied. "Sheesh. You're a real brat sometimes, you know." He sighed. "If you don't wanna tell me, it's fi—" "I confessed to Hime!" He blurted. _

"_You what?" Rikou shouted in surprise. "Why the heck did you do that?" He then grabbed his collar. "W-Well… 'cause I like her. Something wrong?" He asked. "Yes, there is!" He yelled back. "Something is definitely wrong!" "D-Don't tell me you like Hime as well, big brother!" Rikou let go of his collar and rolled his eyes. "N-None of your business, damned brat!" He shouted as he stormed out of his room. Rikuo stared at him with confusion, "Does he like Hime as well?"_

_End of flashback…_

"Well, that's about all I can say, for now. Ever since that day, Hime has been acting weird around me. While she and Rikou got closer and closer… If you really want to know more about Hime, you should ask Rikou." He said.

Tsurara looked down. "So… That's who Hime is… I bet she's really beautiful." She muttered. "But, where is she now?" She asked. "Oh… she said she has to go to the states to finish her studies. We never heard about her after that…" He replied.

Tsurara sighed. _'What a girl she must be… No wonder Rikou misses her.' _She thought to herself. "TSURARA!" The door slammed open revealing Rikou. He was soaked in the rain and was panting really hard. "Rikou…" Tsurara said as she stood up and ran to him. Rikou then hugged her tightly, surprising Tsurara.

"R-Rikou…" A blush crept on her face. Rikou coughed a few times. "Is he okay?" Rikuo asked as he ran towards them. Rikou suddenly collapsed on the floor. "Rikou!"

**~3~**

"W-Where am I?" Rikou asked as he opened his eyes. "Rikou! Thank goodness, you're okay!" Tsurara shouted as she ran towards him. "W-What happened?" He sat down and looked at her. "You suddenly collapsed on the floor. Rikuo told me that you easily get sick. Maybe it was because of the rain…" She explained. "But, I'm really glad you're alright now!" She smiled warmly at her. "Yeah, thanks." He smiled back.

"Uhmmm… Rikou, I have something I want to ask you…" She said. "Hm? What is it?" He asked. "W-Well… Who is Hime to you exactly? What's your relationship?" She asked him. Rikou was surprised about this. "The damned brat told you 'bout her?" "Doesn't matter! Just answer my question!" She shouted.

"W-Well… You see… She's a childhood friend of mine." He replied. "Oh really… Just a childhood friend?" She hissed. "Y-Yeah…" He said as he diverted his gaze from hers. Tsurara frowned. "Heh, so a person really can't lie if he's looking directly to the person's eyes… Look at me, Rikou!" She shouted. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Tsurara… Okay. She's more than just a childhood friend…" "What is she then?" She shouted. "I… promised to marry her." "You what!" She yelled. "But… it doesn't matter now okay! It's just some silly promise while we were still friends. Nothing more than that… She probably doesn't even remember me…" He looked down.

"Rikuo…" Tsurara looked at him. "I-I'm sorry… Let's just not talk about her again, okay?" She said as she patted his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Okay." Rikou smiled back.

Weeks have passed after that…

Rikou was walking at the school hallway when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…" The girl whispered. Her voice was soft and angelic. "N-No, it's fine." He replied. The books which the girl was holding earlier fell down the floor. Both of them picked them up together. Accidentally, Rikou touched the girl's hand. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"I-It's okay, Rikou…" The girl replied. Rikou was surprised that the girl knows her name. After picking up the books, both of them stood up. "You know my name?" "Of course, Rikou. Don't you recognize me?" She smiled.

'_H-Hold on… Long black hair, average height, those sparkling eyes, that perfect posture, sweet voice and a warm smile… It couldn't be!' _Rikou thought to herself.

"HIME?"

**To be continued…**

Really really really sorry for not updating guys! There's this project in school, so many assignments, exams… Urgh! Anyway… Today's my birthday and we don't have classes… so I decided to update! hope you guys like it! XD


	11. Chapter 11

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 11: **Jealousy…

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

**Yep! A definite love triangle! Oh, and the Rikuo here is the 'yokai' Rikou. He was the one who promised Hime to get married. So now your guess for Hime is: 1. Tsurara 2. Kana 3. Otome Yamabuki 4. Hagoromo Gitsune… Hmmm… I like your guesses! XD… BTW: Guaranteed Rikou x Tsurara! ^.^" Now on with the story!... .**

**~3~**

"H-HIME?" Rikou shouted. The girl in front of him giggled. "So… you remembered?" "H-How did you… Why're you here?" "What do you mean? Aren't you happy to see me?" The girl replied with a sad voice. "I-It's not that… Why did you come here?"

"I came here… so that I could be with you again!" She smiled. Rikou looked at her with a shocked face. "W-What's with that face? Aren't you happy to see me?" She said with a shaky voice. "A-After I came all the way here… f-for you… I-I'm sorry. Don't you w-want me in your life a-anymore?" Tears then started dropping from her eyes.

"H-Hime!" Rikou said as he approached her and calmed her down. Many people are now looking at them. "Damn, there's too many people. Let's talk somewhere else!" He shouted as he grabbed her hand and led her to the rooftop.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hime whispered. "Y-You forgot all about me, right? And here I am thinking that you'll be so happy to see me again… I-I'm sorry…" She said between sobs. "Hime, I just-" "It's okay, Rikou. Whoever would think that a person would remember childhood memories… And promises…" Hime looked at Rikou's eyes. "D-Do you remember? Our promise?" "O-Oh, that…" Rikou rolled his eyes. "Yeah." "D-Do you…" Hime asked shyly. "Uhmmm... Can I still be-!"

**~3~**

"Uhmmm, excuse me, but have you seen Rikou?" Tsurara asked a guy who was passing in the school hallway. "Uh, yeah. He was with a girl just now, and man is that girl beautiful!" He blushed. Tsurara then emitted a strange aura. "Uhhh… They went over there!" He pointed out to where they went. Tsurara rushed over to that direction without second thought.

"Where'd he go?" She asked. _'And I have something important I wanted to tell him as well…' _She thought. She stopped running and thought for awhile. "What place here in school does he usually go to?" She thought. "Ah, I know!"

**~3~**

"RIKOU!" Tsurara shouted as she opened the door to the rooftop. She was speechless of what she saw. Rikou's hands on a girl's cheek and their faces near each other… _'Whaaa-!' _"T-Tsurara!" Rikou shouted. Tears start to form in Tsurara's eyes. "I-It's not what you think!" Rikou shouted as she approached her. "Shut up!" Tsurara yelled and slapped him hard on the face. "Who is she?" She hissed.

"Surely Rikou has told you about me. I'm his childhood friend, Hime. And you are…?" She asked. "H-Hime? N-No way… I thought you moved over to another country?" She asked. "Yes, but I went back here to Japan because… well… I missed Rikou." She blushed. "H-Hime!" Rikou shouted as a sign for her to be silent. "What're you getting so mad about Rikou? Who is she anyway?" Hime asked as she walked towards them.

"Heh. I'm Tsurara Oikawa. Rikou's… girlfriend." Tsurara said proudly. "O-Oh, is that right? Rikou, you never told me about her…" Hime said. "Oikawa-chan, let's be friend, okay?" Hime smiled. "…Yeah, sure." Tsurara rolled her eyes. "Let's get going, Rikou. It's getting pretty late now." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked away, leaving Hime all alone in the rooftop.

"H-Hey, you okay? Your hand is shaking…" Rikou asked her, worried. "I-It's nothing, really…" She replied. She then released Rikou's hand and turned to face him. "Well, thanks for today! I'm going home now." She smiled. "I-I'll walk you home, then." "No need. My house is just around the corner. See ya!" She said as she ran. "Tsurara…" Rikou whispered her name as he watched her leave.

**~3~**

9.00pm…

Rikou was sleeping peacefully in his room when… 'RING!' 'RING!'

Rikou reached for his phone. _'Geez… It's so late in the evening. I wonder who this is?' _"Hello?" "Hello, Rikou-kun? This is Tsurara's mom, Setsura." "Oh, hi mom. What's up?" "H-Have you seen Tsurara? S-She hasn't gone home yet…" Setsura said with a shaky voice. "What?" Rikou yelled as he sat on his bed. "She's never been out this late before. Earlier, I thought there was just something she had to do at school… but…" Setsura cried. "I-I'll go look for her right away!" He yelled and hang up afterwards.

He tried to call her phone but she wouldn't pick up. "Darn it, Tsurara! Where are you?" He said as he ran on the street. "Where could she be? The school? No… It's probably closed now. And she isn't home, so… Got it!"

**~3~**

Tsurara hugged her knees and buried her face on them. She cried so hard that her eyes were now red. "That Hime girl… Why the heck does she even need to come back?" She yelled on the empty park. "Things were going okay before she came to our lives… or maybe I'm the only one who thinks that. Maybe Rikou was really happy that she came back…" She cried again.

"Found you!" Rikou shouted. "E-Eh? Why're you here?" She asked. "Idiot! Don't ask stupid questions like that!" He said as he sat beside her. "You already know the answer, right? Because I was worried about you…" He smiled at her. Tsurara smiled back and said 'thanks' then leaned on his shoulder. "You know… You should tell us where you're going. You had us really worried, both me and your mom…" He said as he looked up the stars while gently caressing Tsurara's head.

"Sorry about that…" She muttered. "Why the heck did you ran away anyway?" "I didn't run away, jerk. I just need some time alone, to think, that's all." "Think about what?" "About… Never mind. It's nothing." "Idiot… It's not nothing. It's definitely something… because the Tsurara that I know is strong. So she wouldn't cry over nothing. So it's a serious something because you cried over it! It's a definitely big something! So what's this something that you call nothing?"

Tsurara looked at him with confused eyes and laughed hard. "Hahaha! Do you even know what you're saying?" "No… But I don't care if I don't know what I'm saying… As long as you're happy." He replied with a grin. Tsurara felt heat rush up her face and looked away. "I-Idiot! Anyway… About this something…" "It's about earlier, isn't it?" He asked. Tsurara looked at him, this time he has a serious face. "Y-Yeah…"

"I'm sorry…" He said. "N-No, I was the one who… I mean I should've…" She sighed. "I'm the one who should say sorry to you, Rikou…" She continued. "But… what were you two doing earlier anyway?" She glared. "N-Nothing!" He yelled. "Oh, really?" "Really! She just cried because of something I said so I tried to comfort her, that's all!" "And what's this 'something you said', hmmm?"

"I said that…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I just looove cliffhangers, don't you? XD


	12. Chapter 12

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 12: **A new transfer student?

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

**Wow… FeuWitch: That hurts! T.T You really don't like cliffhangers do you? Hehe… But it'll be better if there is suspense.. :D LOL. And Vaniachan: Yep! That's exactly what I want! Hime to mess around with their life! *0* (evil laugh)… Lonely Athena: Yep! They're such an adorable couple! . But will their relationship turn out well if Hime is back? (another evil laugh) XD. Yuki Kusanagi: Arigatou~! Hagoromo Gitsune? Hmmm… Good guess! :DD. Tsurara x Rikuo forever: Youhime… Nope! XD. **

**~3~**

"Well basically… This is what happened." Rikou answered.

_Flashback:_

_"Hime, I just-" _

_"It's okay, Rikou. Whoever would think that a person would remember childhood memories… And promises…" Hime looked at Rikou's eyes. _

_"D-Do you remember? Our promise?" _

_"O-Oh, that…" Rikou rolled his eyes. _

_"Yeah." "D-Do you…" Hime asked shyly. "Uhmmm... Can I still be..." She brathed hard._

"_Can I still be the only girl in your heart? I… I really… I still like you so I… I just thought that…" She blushed._

"_I'm sorry, Hime. But, I can't… Sorry." He answered._

_Tears start to drop from Hime's eyes. "B-But why, Rikou? D-Don't you want me anymore? I don't understand…"_

"_Hime… Stop it. Don't cry…" Rikou mumbled. He then put his hands on her face and wiped the tears coming from her eyes._

_Suddenly… "RIKOU!" Tsurara yelled._

_~End of Flashback…_

"S-So that's what happened… I-I'm sorry. For slapping you earlier." Tsurara mumbled. "It's okay. It's not your fault." He said as he leaned Tsurara's head to his shoulder. They stayed silent for a while. "Uhmmm, Rikou?..." Tsurara asked, breaking the silence. "Hmm?" He replied. "What'll we do now?" "About what?" "About Hime, of course… I'm not sure but… I don't like her, I guess?" She said. "It'll be okay… I promise." He said. Tsurara looked at him. He then leaned closer, his eyes meeting hers. Tsurara then kissed his nose and smiled. "Eh?" Rikou said with disappointment. Tsurara then stood up, "I-Idiot! That's all! Now let's go home. Mom's probably getting worried."

**~3~**

"Tsurara! I was so worried about you! Where did you ran off to, so late at night?" Setsura scolded her daughter. Tsurara just fiddled with her fingers, didn't know what to say. Setsura sighed. "Anyway, thanks for looking for her, Rikou. I really appreciate it." She smiled. "No problem, mom! Anyway, it's really late so I should probably go home now. Bye!" He said as he waved at them and walked outside.

"Seriously, Tsurara… What's wrong? You've never acted like this before…" Setsura told her daughter. "Oh, it's nothing, really. Just tired from school so I decided to get some fresh air… Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, mom." She said as she walked upstairs. "Teenagers…" Setsura sighed.

**~3~**

"Hey, guys. I heard there's going to be a transfer student today! And they say she's really pretty!" Torii excitedly said. "Really? I wonder who she is…" Rikuo replied. "Yeah! I really want to know who!" Maki added. "I'm looking forward to it as well!" Tsurara agreed. "Yeah…" Said Yura. "Oh, Ami-sensei's coming! Let's hurry to our seats!" Rikuo said. "Good morning, class!" Ami-sensei greeted her class. "Good morning, Ami-sensei…" They replied back.

"Today, we have a new transfer student… Please come on in." "Yes…" The girl said. Her voice is so sweet. When she entered the room, Tsurara was shocked to see… None other than HIME! _'What the heck?' _She thought to herself.

"Good morning everyone! My name is **Nishiyama Mio**. Nice to meet you all! I'm a new transfer student so please take care of me!" She smiled. She seemed to have captured the hearts of every guy in the room. "N-Nishiyama-chan, what's your phone number?" "Where do you live?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "What's your favorite food?" The boys asked her a million questions but none was answered. The girl only looked at Tsurara who was completely glaring at her. "Sensei, excuse me, but could I take the seat next to Tsurara-chan?" She asked. "Oh, you know Oikawa-san? That's good. Then, Oikawa-san, please take care of Nishiyama-san, okay?"

Ami-sensei then let Hime sit next to Tsurara. "Ohayou, Tsurara-chan!" She smiled. Tsurara faked a smile and greeted her as well, "Ohayou, Nishiyama-san." "Don't be like that Tsurara-chan. Call me Hime instead, that's how Rikou addresses me, right?" "Sure… Hime-chan." But inside, Tsurara was boiling with anger. And also jealousy… Why did Rikou have a nickname for Hime but not her?...

**~3~**

Lunch break…

"Ohayou, Mio-chan! I'm Maki and this is Torii… nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you guys!" She smiled. "Ah, Tsurara-chan, can you please show me around the school? I'm still not very familiar with it, you see." "Uh, okay." "Then we'll come along as well!" Torii said with enthusiasm. "N-No need, guys. Anyway Tsurara-chan, let's go." She answered.

The both of them then left the room… Tsurara then began touring her around the school. "…And this is the rooftop. You know, where we first met." She hissed. "Oh, yeah." She answered. "You know, Tsurara-chan, let me get frank with you…"

"I HATE YOU." She said flatly. "What?" "You heard me; I said I hate you… I hate you for stealing Rikou away from me!" She shouted. Tears then dropped from her eyes. "Why?... Why can't you just l-leave Rikou alone?... Why?" She cried. "S-Surely… Rikou has told you about me… A-And the promise that we shared when w-we were still kids…" She sniffed. "Yeah…" Tsurara replied. "So why? Why do you still want to have him? When he already p-promised to marry me?" "I'm sorry, Hime-chan. But aren't you being a bit too self-centered? I like Rikou as well, just so you know. And even though you guys are childhood friends, that doesn't change the fact that I am now Rikou's girlfriend. I am his present. You're just the past. So how about… you leave us alone instead?"

**END!**

There, problem solved! Hime is an OC named Nishiyama Mio. But that's not all… Stay tuned for the next chapters to know a very shocking secret that *BEEP* and *BEEP* are keeping… ^.^ (evil laugh) BWAHAHAHAHAHA !


	13. Chapter 13

"**BE MY GIRL"  
><strong>

**Chapter 13: **Fighting girls…

**~3~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters used in the story. 

**~3~**

**Wow… Minna ! This Hime thing… will be far from over! ^.~. Also, *Beep* has a very large secret! Stay tuned to know what it is! XD**

**~3~**

Hime was shocked. She didn't know that Tsurara even have the guts to say that. "Heh. I didn't know you have the guts to say that, Tsurara-chan. But, I'm afraid I can't do that. Well, it's not that I can't do that… What I mean is… I don't want to do that. don't want to leave you two alone…" "Oh, really? It sounds like a competition, then." "Heh. I'm not going to lose…" "Neither will I!" Tsurara shouted with determination.

"Hey you guys! There you are… We've been looking all over for you! Hurry up! It's time for the next period." Maki shouted. She was along with Torii, Yura and Rikuo. "Ah, yes. Coming!" Hime shouted running towards them. Tsurara followed. All of them then went back to the classroom together.

**~3~**

"Hey guys, since school's already over, do you want to hang out?" "Uhmmm… I'm sorry but I can't go with you guys today." Rikuo said. "Oh, that's too bad then." Torii replied. "I-I can't go, too." Yura answered. "Me too…" Tsurara said. "What about you, Mio-chan?" Mio (Hime) is now hanging with the group. "I'm sorry but I can't go too." She smiled. "What? Looks like its only going to be you and me, Torii." Maki sighed.

"S-Sorry guys. Well then, let's get going, Yura." Rikuo said. Yura nodded. "Eh? You guys are going somewhere? Together?" "W-Well, yeah. We're going to visit an old friend who's in the hospital." Yura replied. "Oh, well take care you guys!" Torii waved. Both nodded and started to walk away.

"What about you, Tsurara-chan? Where are you going?" "Uhmm, well… Rikou promised me that he'll walk me home today, so…" "Oh, I see! That's so sweet!" Maki replied. Tsurara smiled then glared at Hime. _'Heh. How's that? Look's like I go the lead.' 'Don't be too cocky, Tsurara-chan. It's just the start of our little game.' _"Are you guys in a fight?" Torii asked since the both of them are glaring at each other. "Eh? Of course not, of course not! Nothing's wrong!" Hime lied. "Well then, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Ja~" "Ja ne~" Both replied. Hime and Tsurara then went on their separate ways. Tsurara stayed outside the school and waited for Rikou while Hime went to a nearby fast food store.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Hime asked as she sat down the table. "No, not at all Mio. So, what's the news?" The brunette in front of her replied. "Nope. Nothing important, really…" "Is that so? Interesting…" She smirked. "Well then, let's enjoy this food for now and not worry about those two, okay~?" The brunette said happily. "I really don't get your attitude. One minute you're as cold as ice, then the next you're as happy as a little girl!" Hime pouted. "But… are you sure it's okay to just let them have a good time?" She asked. "Let them have their happiness… for now." She smirked.

**~3~**

"Hey, Tsurara! Did you wait long?" Rikou said as he ran to her side. "Nope." She smiled. "Then let's go!" He said as he grabbed Tsurara's hand and started dragging her. "E-Eh? Rikou, where are we going? My house is at the other direction!" She complained. "We're going to go to the park!" "The park? Why there?" "It's a surprise!" He replied.

While going to the park… "Eh? Wait a second, Rikou." Tsurara stopped walking. "What is it?" "Look!" She pointed at a food stall nearby. "What the heck? Rikuo… and Yura?" He said, completely shocked. "Earlier, they said they were going to visit a friend at a hospital, but…" She stared at them. They were happily eating and laughing together. "Could it be that they…" Rikou said. "…are going out?" continued Tsurara. "Let's follow them!" Both said in unison.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I think this one's too short but, oh well. Too tired to think now… Just gonna continue it some other time. Oh, and what do you guys think? Rikuo and Yura as well! I admit, Yura's adorable. I like her as well… But not as much as I love Tsurara! But I did some Rikuo x Yura because I think that I've neglected Rikuo and concentrated too much on the love triangle… So there you go Rikuo, a nice and cute girl just for you! xD


	14. Extra!

Hey guys… This is just an extra… But please read!

I made the cover for the Be My Girl… please look at it!

For some reason, I can't post the link... So for those who want to see, please go to DeviantArt and search for the user KawaiiGoddess27. Then look at the latest upload of drawing entitled: Be My Girl Cover. Thanks! If you still can't see it... please enter this on your address bar... (w/o the spaces) kawaiigoddess27 . deviantart . com / # / d4bka4o

And I apologize if ever I won't be able to update my story this week… because it's exam week. So sorry! And please review here on what you think of the cover! Tell me if you like it or not! I really appreciate it guys! Thanks! XD


End file.
